Stargate Destiny
by Effijy
Summary: Sam is acting weird. Could it be the consequences of the last SG1 mission? How will Colonel O'neill react? Luckily Daniel and Teal'c have their back like always! 5 shots originally written in French Slash [Sam x Jack]
1. Jack

Jack

 _The scene takes place a few weeks after the episode "Beneath the Surface" (4.10) ; the one where SG1 is stuck and detained under a dome of ice working in some kind of factory after their memories have been erased._

Major Carter wasn't on time to cross the gate, she was usually always early ; and Colonel O'neill was worried. More worried than he should be.

\- What is going on? Sam is always the first one here? asked Daniel, stating the obvious once more.

\- Maybe she is human after all?! Joked O'neill trying not to show anyone that the slightest doubt regarding the well-being of is second in command was crushing is gut.

\- Major Carter is nothing else than human ever since Jolinar left her mind. Said Teal'c raising an eyebrow.

Finally, the young woman showed up in the gate-room, her bag on one shoulder, her helmet in one hand... something was wrong. She stepped up to the Colonel :

\- Sorry Sir, I don't know what happened...

\- Are you alright Major? asked Oneill

\- I can assure you everything is ok Sir! she answered

\- Well, you didn't seemed 100% those last few days ; said the Colonel asking himself if the reason Carter was going slow motion was the same as his own sleepless nights.

\- Yeah you're all pale ! added Daniel.

\- I'm fine! I've been a bit sick, that's true, but I'm completely able to go on a mission! she said, annoyed, putting her helmet on and going towards the gate with a decided look on her face.

Colonel looked at his two other teammates, raised his shoulders and followed her.

30 seconds later, Teal'c was holding a passed out Major Carter.

 _In the brief room_

\- Gentlemen, said Fraiser

\- Doctor, any news? asked General Hammond

\- Major Carter doesn't seem to have fully recovered for SG1's captivity on the ice planet, I recommend a week of rest Sir.

\- So only fatigue? O'neill couldn't help but asking

\- According to your report Colonel, the meals in that factory weren't very consequent, especially for the Major, it's certainly the reason of her anemia.

\- Your girlfriend surely wasn't going easy on her! said O'neill looking at Daniel with an accusatory look

Seeing Daniel's scandalized eyes and wanting to cut off the pending argument, Hammond said with is "General" voice :

\- Alright, SG1 will take a long overdue week of vacation starting now, dismiss!

Jack O'neill wasn't against vacation, on the contrary, but he'd rather pick up the date : this time of hard winter wasn't the most adequate to go to Minnesota. He would therefore stay in Colorado Spring. But there was no way he was going to leave without checking on Carter. That's why he went straight to her lab after leaving the lockers.

\- Carter?

No answer, the lab was empty, and surprisingly enough, tidy, as if no experiment was waiting for the scientist.

\- Syler? asked O'neill as the Sergeant was passing through the hallway, have you seen Carter?

\- I think she left base 15 minutes ago Sir

Carter was complying with Fraiser's mandatory rest! Jack O'neill was beginning to seriously doubt the "fatigue" diagnosis... probably his usual paranoia whereas Carter : she surely decided to enjoy the vacation and take the opportunity to visit her brother in Denver.

 _On the second day of leave._

O'neill had already watched 2 seasons of reruns of The Simpsons and, while he usually went well with this kind of "farniente", this time he was boiling inside.

So, he decided to go for a drive to calm down and found himself, _by accident_ , in front of Carter's house. Her car was parked in the alley, she wasn't in Denver. The node he's been trying to ignore for 2 days was going tighter in his stomach. The Colonel parked his Jeep and went to ring the bell.

\- Carter, it's me, O'neill, I saw your car, I know you are here!

He finally heard some noise from inside and soon Sam Carter, dressed in sweatpants and a robe was pulling the door ajar, holding and handkerchief to her nose.

-Sir? she asked

\- I was in the neighborhood... he lied looking his shoes, hands in his pockets. Then, hesitant, he poured his eyes in hers :

\- Are you ok Carter?

\- I think I caught the flu, she answered. You should go home before you catch it, she added not taking no for an answer.

\- Very well, take care he said leaving.

With a sad look, Carter closed the door. O'neill was growing more and more concerned and disturbed : he could have sworn Carter had spent the best of the last two days _crying._ And if there were one thing he hated that was seeing sadness in the eyes of his second in command.

 _On the third day of leave_

O'neill was such in a bad mood he wasn't even feeling up to his favorite vacation activity, safe from fishing in Minnesota : the perfect association of couch/beer/Simpsons.

He was doing the dishes, mouth closed tight, trying to avoid his anger. He didn't actually really know why he was angry, nor against whom...

The bell rang, he dropped a plate, swore and went to hope the door.

\- Carter? he asked, his anger shifting to concern. Aren't you sick in bed?

\- I don't have the flu Sir, she answered with an aggravated look on her face.

The node in O'neill stomach was about to implode : something had happened, something that would change everything, she was seriously sick, or for some reason he wouldn't like what she was about to tell him ; none of those possibilities were very appealing.

\- Well then, come in! He said, giving her space to enter the house and trying to buy some time.

\- I'd rather stay outside if it's okay with you sir

 _Not good,_ he could help but thinking.

\- As you want, he replied with an interrogative glare

\- Well, here it is Sir, started Carter with a shaking voice, I'm 6 weeks pregnant.

Jack's heart jumped! She wasn't sick, nothing bad had happened to her, she was just pregnant.

 _Pregnant?_ He thought looking towards her as she was looking at him waiting for a reaction

Pregnant! 6 weeks pregnant!

And that's when he understood : his second in command was pregnant, and HE was the father.

 **So what do you think so far?**

 **I'm so sorry for any grammar/typo mistakes... Please comment!**


	2. Daniel

**Hey everybody! I really appreciate the welcome you did to this story!**

 **guest : I would normally totally agree with you... except it will be implied later on that it is not normal circumstances. As for regulations... well I think Jack agrees with you in this chapter!**

 **I leave you with Daniel's chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Daniel**

 _The scene takes place after the episode Point of no return (season 4 episode 11) (the one where Marty is seen for the first time)._

The more he thought about it, the more he thought something was wrong. Since they came back from vacation Sam seemed off, physically better, but off.

During the mission she didn't seem like herself either. Granted, they weren't used to operate on earth and he as well, found it weird to investigate on American soil ; but he felt like something else was wrong ; so Doctor Daniel Jackson decided it was time to get an update on a certain Major.

-Hi Sam, he said entering the officer's lab.

-Daniel, she answered with a smile not matching her distressed look.

He knew she wouldn't bear her soul to him. His colleagues aptitude in constantly hiding their feelings had always unsettled him. Daniel took a sit, Sam not oblivious of his motives.

-Daniel, I... She began

-Are you OK? Cut the archeologist

-Me? She asked faking surprise, of course why wouldn't I?

-Common Sam, he added, we know each other enough to know when something is wrong!

Carter looked at her feet for a minute visibly gathering her courage and searching her words.

-I'm gonna take some time for myself.

-We were just on vacation!

\- I know that, but I need to think about some things

\- Can I convince you of an other solution? Maybe if we talk about it...

Sam, resolution in her eyes, hugged him and said :

\- Thanks Daniel, but it will be fine.

* * *

This time he was sure of it, there was a problem. And it was worst than he thought : Sam was taking a leave for personal reasons! With no duration limit! Her replacement was already discussed! He heard about a Canadian ; civilian and very irritating.

SG1 without Sam, he didn't dare thinking about it... Jack would know what this was all about, he had to. Or at least he would know what to do. He was his best shot to stop this disaster.

He found him at the gym practicing box with Teal'c. The Jaffa, hands gloved and up in front of O'neill was enduring without frowning the beating of a visibly very pissed off Colonel.

It wasn't going to be easy.

-Euh...Jack? risked the archeologist.

\- What? he yelled reluctantly stopping his training.

\- I thought we could talk... about Sam's substitute

\- Who? roared O'neill

\- Following Major Carter's departure for Denver, the Air Force will certainly ask you to welcome a new member within SG1, supplied Teal'c

\- Denver? said the Colonel between his teeth

\- Yes said Daniel, Sam implied she would probably asked to be stationed there to be closer to her family. Honestly, I never thought she would leave the program…

Before Daniel finished his sentence, Jack, this time completely furious, was throwing the boxing gloves on the floor and leaving the room without any kind of explanation.

It was worst than he thought. He had been suspecting something like that : he met enough alternative versions of Sam and knew his friends well enough not to need the results of a Zatarc test to guess what was going on. However, he always thought that when things would _finally_ evolve, they would have found a way to make it work. How two super trained soldiers, able to face any situation and having saved the world multiple times couldn't help but flee and deny when it came to their personal life?

* * *

\- Colonel, What happened? asked Hammond

\- Those people are primitives, answered O'neill like he wasn't really there

\- So you just left without making contact?

\- We operated a long distance recognition General, said Teal'c, once we determined that the people of P4X576 would be of no use in our fight against the Goa'uld went came back to base.

General Hammond was visibly taken aback. He looked at the 3 members of his best team with a reproving look which soon became more sympathizing saying :

\- Gentlemen, our mission, besides forming military alliances, is to reach less advanced cultures. That's why SG8 will go back to that planet. As for you SG1, you will stay on earth until Doctor McKay's arrival in a few days.

Everybody was surprised when Colonel O'neill left the room without any objections. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Daniel, who was eying closely the Colonel during all briefing, was growing worrier by the minute.

* * *

SG1 missions were on hold for 5 days and the atmosphere wasn't getting any better : General Hammond seemed to be more preoccupied that usual, Teal'c was like a lion in a cage and obviously in need of fresh air and Colonel O'neill was going with self punishment completing late mission reports.

Daniel was re-reading for the 10th time the same sentence of a babylonian text when he decided it was time for a break and head up for the Mess Hall. He found Colonel O'neill in front of the coffee machine :

\- Hello Jack, he said

\- Fucking machine, was the only answer he got other than the punches to the unlucky device.

Doubting about the outcome of the fight, Daniel ignored it and added :

\- Jack, it's enough, just calm down!

O'neill glanced a black look at him so Daniel sighed and said :

\- Common, I'll buy you a beer in town.

One hour later at O'Mailley's , Daniel succeeded in what few before him ever accomplished : making a special forces officer spill its guts. But he was too astonished by the outcome to enjoy his victory.

\- And you let her go like that? Without saying anything?

\- To tell you the truth Daniel, said O'neill annoyed, I don't see what I should have done or said.

\- You don't see?

\- It's complicated...

Daniel was terrified by his friend calm and added :

\- Jack, you did nothing wrong, I'm sure General Hammond will understand.

Jack did not look very convinced as Daniel went on :

\- Quite frankly, I always found that rule to be completely stupid...

\- Daniel I don't give a shit about regulations, cut O'neill

\- Well... where is the problem, then?

\- I told you it's complicated

\- It's not THAT complex, said Daniel, it's actually pretty simple : you're gonna have a kid, will you go on burying your head in the sand or are you going to take care of it?

\- Last time I looked after a kid of mine, it didn't work so well! said O'neill standing up and leaving the pub.

This one, the archeologist should have seen coming.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Teal'c

**Teal'c**

 _In the brief room_

\- Colonel O'neill! said General Hammond, I excused your behavior until now but enough is enough. I'd expect you to get a grip so you would welcome the newest member of SG1 in the way any superior officer would do and...

-Oh Please General, cut the colonel, this guy is mocking us! He should have been here days ago! If he has better things to do, then it's all good with me!

\- COLONEL! continues Hammond annoyed, the new composition of SG1 has been validated and you will deal with it!

\- No, simply answered O'neill

Hammond, surprised, stopped for a minute then said :

\- If you take it that way, I'm suspending you for the next 3 days, after that, you will tell me if you still wish to lead this team or if I have to replace you as well!

Teal'c raised an eyebrow : he's never seen General Hammond in such a fury. No need to say that O'neill breached a line. The Jaffa could feel that Major Carter's departure was as difficult for the General as it was for them. The situation was far from satisfactory but nothing seemed to have the potential to make things better.

After O'neill took his leave from the brief room, Daniel Jackson waved his finger as he did each time he seemed to think out loud and addressed General Hammond :

\- General, can I ask you a question?

Hammond, obviously still furious, nodded and the archaeologist went on :

\- Would you agree if Teal'c was to lead the Colonel on, let's say an excursion?

Teal'c would have happily raised another eyebrow.

Seeing the non understanding expression the General was wearing, Daniel made his famous face saying "trust me you'll understand later" (obviously even if the Tau'ri were using an enormous amount of words those weren't sufficient, at all).

Daniel Jackson was still talking, agitating his hands :

\- General, if I'm not mistaken, when military personnel brakes protocol under the influence of alien technology they are not to blame for it?

\- If they were, most of the members of this program would have to pack up and go, me included! said Hammond

\- So in that perspective, the consequences of such a protocol breach couldn't be understood as reprehensible and lead to court martial or any kind of punishment I am right? asked Jackson

\- Indeed! The President automatically pronounces an amnesty and orders corrective measures so than any wrongful consequences would be rectified, said Hammond

\- What if those consequences weren't wrongful? risked Daniel

\- Then all the better! exclaimed Hammond

\- Would it be possible to have that "all the better" in writing sir? asked Dr Jackson

With those word, General Hammond and Teal'c understood that Daniel had a plan, so Hammond stood up and gave his orders :

\- Teal'c you will drive Colonel O'neill in an "excursion" meanwhile I'd you like to see you in my office, Dr Jackson.

Teal'c stood up, nodded closing his eyes whereas the two other men walked to the General office. Apparently he was going on an "excursion", whatever that meant.

* * *

Teal'c, imperturbable, was driving on a misty road.

\- Teal'c! Have you lost your mind? asked a voice coming from the back of the car.

\- Not at all O'neill, he answered, General Hammond ordered me to accompany you on an excursion.

\- What ?! replied a visibly annoyed and head-achy O'neill, and why knocking me off and tie me up at the back of my car?

\- You weren't very inclined to follow that order O'neill, explained Teal

\- Oh! That's enough! Pull over and untie me; ordered the Colonel.

\- That's impossible O'neill : we haven't reach our destination yet, said the Jaffa this time with a light smile.

\- What destination? Started O'neill then added once he saw a "Denver" sign near the road : this can't be true, what did Daniel tell you?

\- Doctor Jackson reported an unresolved situation between you and Major Carter. According to him, it is the reason of your erratic behavior in the last days

* * *

Teal'c, after exchanging a few word with Marc Carter, returned to the Jeep. The colonel was still tied up in the back. Once back at the driver seat, he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed :

\- Daniel Jackson, he said, it seems that's Major Carter went on a secret mission : apparently she canceled her visit to her brother under the false pretext of fixing a friend's fishing rod.

\- In the name of God! cut O'neill, on that season! What is she thinking?

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, obviously a Tau'ri cultural subtlety yet again escaped his comprehension. Colonel O'neill tried to reach the phone just to swore when he realized his hand were still tied together. He muttered between his teeth :

\- Put it on speaker, will you.

Teal'c complied and O'neill immediately gave his orders :

\- Daniel, book me a flight for Minnesota ; as for you Teal'c untie me right now and drive me to the airport.

\- Euh... Jack? intervened Daniel's voice

\- What now? he replied

\- I suppose you don't have wifi in Minnesota? asked the archaeologist

\- It's a fishing cabin Daniel! he spat

\- All right, then do me a favor and consult your emails before flying, added Daniel, the President send through a new memo and..

\- If it can make you happy, said O'neill ending the conversation

Teal'c doubting the President was writing himself the memos nor addressing them personally once again raised an eyebrow. The last few days had definitively been strange.

* * *

 **A/N : here is the chapter seen by Teal'c. 2 more to go. Next one will be Sam as you figured. Comments will motivate me to update faster!**


	4. Sam

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay on this update...  
**

 **Here is Sam's chapter. It will hopefully bring some answers as too what happened. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Sam**

Major Carter felt empty, and not only because she granted freedom to her breakfast a few hours before.

Several thoughts were going through her mind but it was like she was unable to focus on a particular one, to grasp their concept and to begin to solve what was bothering her. She, who never backed down for the complexity of a trail of thought or of a theory seemed unable to think on a linear manner. Colonel O'neill would have probably found the idea disturbing... or at least thought that she was human after all! Imagining her superior's reaction about her personal ravings made her smile for an instant but that positive energy disappeared almost instantly...

No! She was done crying! If she was sure of one thing, it was this one.

She did not blame Colonel O'neill. While she would have rather another reaction from him, there was nothing he could have said or done to change the situation, was it ? Many would think she had every rights to be angry ; and she was! Just not against him, more against herself, and the entire world... and maybe also the army.

It was an irrational anger, she knew it. Nevertheless, she felt abandoned by the institution which had been for so long her only kind of family ; a family she was now forced to leave. Of course, Janet didn't understand when she told her : she explained in details how a single mother could find solutions to keep on working at the SGC. That's how the doctor convinced her to only take a leave of absence for now.

But her friend didn't know everything and Sam couldn't bear the idea to keep going as if the child she was expecting was anyone's ; continuing being a part of SG1 would be unbearable for her in those circumstances.

However, not seeing the team everyday, not seeing HIM everyday, was almost as disturbing.

She also had her father to considerate : she probably wouldn't see him as often and he would stop at nothing in his search for the identity of the child's father...

The only person she had outside of the Stargate program was her brother. The only one she would be able to rely on from now on. The one she couldn't face : she couldn't find the nerve to explain how her pregnancy was to end her career and, most of all, how the father's identity was to be kept a secret. He would rail against the army and curse anyone with a connection to the Air Force. She just couldn't deal with that talk for now.

She didn't think before coming over here, nor before breaking in the fishing shed. At 10°F, it was probably a subconscious way to close the circle : after all it was at bottom of a polar crack that it all began, at least for her, it was under the ground of an alien planet fighting an ice age that everything went south ; then what more normal than to honor an old invitation to a log-house under the snow to add a final point to the story before moving on?

* * *

She woke up to a loud noise. At first, she thought the fire in front of her cracked but she realized a second later that someone was furiously knocking on the door. Surprised, she went to open up :

\- Colonel? she asked shocked

 _ **-**_ Carter? he answered

\- Why are you knocking at the door of your own cabin? she asked

\- Apparently someone rent it without notifying me, he ironized.

Not knowing what else to do, she moved from the door to let him come in. A few seconds later they were sat side by side on the couch, looking the fire burning without saying anything.

\- Colonel, why are you here? she asked

\- Someone had to make sure you didn't go crazy, here all alone, miles away from any computer, he answered after hesitating for a second.

She gave him a light smile. God she would miss that way of taking any situation with apparent nonchalance.

\- Colonel, don't you worry, she spoke, no one will ever know what happened, I promise you.

As he was keeping silent she went on :

\- My old physics professor has been working me for months so that I would join him in the CERN lab in Switzerland. I will go as soon as my situation with the Air Force is dealt with.

\- You have everything planned already, he said bitterly.

\- It's the best way to avoid any questions! she justified.

\- I understand that you don't want me interfering with my priors, he said between his teeth.

Samantha Carter was stunned, she didn't dare to understand. How could she have been so stupid! If the Air Force was her whole life, her family, it wasn't always the case for the Colonel! She selfishly let herself be blinded by her own situation without for one second considering his point of view!

\- Colonel, she said nicely, do you remember Merine, Cassandra and all the children you helped during missions? They all love you!

\- You know what I mean, he simply answered

\- I also know that there is nothing worst for a child than to be separated from one of its parents. And the contrary is also true.

* * *

 **A/N : here it is for Carter. What do you think?**

 **I realize the explanation concerning the conception is rather implied but I felt the "we did it in a crapy factory after forgetting who we are" discussion wasn't really in the tone of the show!**

 **the final part will be up soon**


	5. Faith

**A.N./ Sorry this is rather short... and it's the last part :(**

 **Faith**

Around six month later, a lot had happened.

Thanks to Daniel and General Hammond who had contributed to make clear and automatic the presidential amnesty regarding "behaviors induced by alien technologies" as well as their consequences, Jack O'neill was able to assume his paternity without facing court martial and Sam decided to stay at the SGC.

However, if the Air Force had been welcoming women in its ranks for a long time, the organization wasn't about to let one of them in the first line of combat while pregnant. So Sam kept on being a part of SG1 but as a civilian consultant just like Daniel ; well, as long as the team leader allowed it (so not long). The Colonel moved in with the former Major to "help her in the last weeks of her pregnancy".

No one had ever seen him that anxious, he stopped making jokes and behaved as if anything could break his happy bubble anytime. Doctor Fraiser even became concerned but in the end, he was exemplary during the delivery.

* * *

For the first time Teal'c and Daniel were visiting their friends and the newborn. Teal'c was rocking the child, which was painting a pretty comical picture : a big and strong black Jaffa smiling at the tiny white baby in his arms.

Said baby suddenly woke up screaming.

\- Jaffa sensitivity... said O'neill ,who finally had his sense of humor back.

\- What's her name? asked Daniel

\- Faith Carter O'neill, said Sam

\- To symbolize hope? asked the linguist

\- More destiny, said O'neill with a playful look

\- Ending up here, explained Sam, despite the ridiculous probability to do so and knowing it's most certainly the case in other realities... you have to start believing there is something else a play...

\- My daughter, said O'neill, one day old and she already managed to reform the most Cartesian brain of the planet!

* * *

 **A.N./ This is it for this story! Please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm really grateful for all the readers, commenters, followers and favoriters! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I'm curently working on a much bigger and much more complicated SG1 story. The French version is almost done, I just need to tame the second part of the Finale. I plan on doing an English version but I feel like I will need a beta. Please contact me if interested.**

 **Keep dreaming**

 **F.I.J.**


End file.
